WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: Summery - Kuria And Autumn One Year Left Of High School And Their Doing Well Everything Seems To Be Perfect. Oh How Their Little Lives Are About To Change... But Is it Really For The Worst?
1. Good Morning Autumn!

**_ AND WHO SAID I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?! _**

**Ally - Okaii So People Are A Lil Out Of Charector Whattya Gonna Do About it? :)**

**Ami - Sigh Basically Charectors May Not Act As they Should But It's Fanfiction So We Have Complete... Control Smiles Evilly Plans Formulating in Little Mind**

**Ally - 'S All Gurrrrrrrrrd!**

**Ami - Anyways Enjoii If Yooh Wish!**

**Ally - We Do Not Own Naruto Cos If We Did People On there Would Be Seriousley Traumatised And Not Happy.**

**Ami - lol... So Not Funny. Oh And We Dont Own Any Songs We May Use In This Story.**

**--XxX--**

** Summery - Kuria And Autumn One Year Left Of High School And Their Doing Well Everything Seems To Be Perfect. Oh How Their Little Lives Are About To Change... But Is it Really For The Worst?**

**--XxX--**

When I was  
A young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said,  
"Son when you grow up  
Will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

He said  
"Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non believers,  
the plans that they have made?"

Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father  
took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up  
Would you be the saviour of the...

The slam of an alarm clock breaking against the wall reverberated through the house forcing poor little Autumn to open her eyes to see what the hell was going on. Oh and how she regretted opening them immediately slamming them shut again but finding no peace from the dizziness that represented one thing to her: Pain And Torture. O.K so that was two hm... Either way you get her point, today was not going to be fun.

"AUTUMN WAKE UP AND KISH IF YOU DO'NT STOP DESTROYING MY HOUSE..."

"IT WAS MY ALARM CLOCK!"

"WHATEVER JUST GET UP!"

The silence that followed was deafening untill the sound of three different styles of music started playing throughout the Shirogane household, Heavy Metal - Kisshu (Oldest Child Autumns big brother), Love - Mum, Radio 1 - Daddy. Autumn closed her eyes trying to block out the pain but so far was failing miserably, She sighed and kicked her covers off her bed and onto the floor before managing to swing her over the edge of the bed and sit up. She closed her eyes lessening the pain slighty before managing to get into a standing position and stumbling to her bathroom.

In the bathroom she looked into the mirror on her medicine cabinet about to open it to get her Neurofen but froze as she caught site of her reflection. _URK! Who's THAT! No Better yet WHAT'S That!_ She opened the cabinet hurridly grabbing the box of neurofen taking one capsule out filling a glass, that was conveniently sat on the side of her sink, filled it with water and took the capsule closing her eyes waiting for the pain to subside slightly.

Once it had she took her various other tablets before closing the cabinet door and glaring at the mirror before getting to work.

**--XxX--**

**Ally - Before Yooh Ask That Does Happen In Morning. I Should Soooo Know!**

**Ami - Yes And Naruto Charectors Will be Emerging Soon.**

**Ally - Yea Hope yooh Enjoiid!**

**Ami - R&R If Yooh Want, We Dont Mind If Yooh Dont**

**Ally - But It Makes Us feel Special When Yooh Do!**

**Ami - Sigh**


	2. Kuria's Daily Dose Of Naruto Boys!

**_WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ally - Back Again Miss Us?**

**Ami - Yea im Sure They Did -Smiles Fakely-**

**Ally - Anyway Gonna Get Straight On With Chapter -Goes Back To Dancing And Singing To Some Random Song-**

**Ami - Again We Still Dont Own Naruto To Which People Are Currently Thanking the Lord For And We Dont Own Any Songs We May Use In this Story.**

**-XxX-**

On the other side of town at the same time all that was happening in our previous chapter a girl around the same age as Autumn if not a bit older was sat watching her current fave Anime, Naruto. On the table in front of her was a empty bowl and glass and all her school stuff ready for her to pick up when she leaves.

Her name is Kuria and Kuria is not a happy camper as her good friend Autumn would say. She is not happy because her fave Naruto Character Is'nt On. She is not happy because she hasnt had her daily dose Of Gaara, Shikamaru OR Neji. Yes, she was very, very unhappy.

She sighed and turned of the T.V as the credits began to roll and picked her glass and bowl taking them into the kitchen. She picked up her coat after reading the note her Mum had left saying it was going to rain and walked through the living room picking up her bag and shouted "Goodbye" to her brother though she doubted very much he was even awake and headed out the front door before running up the road to catch up with Stevie and Tommy two of the girls many mates and walking to the bus with them.

-X In School X-

...When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene...

Kuria looked up to see a familiar mound of curly auburn hair walking towards her and smiled turning her ipod off and putting it in her pocket said cheerily "Morning!"

"Un." Instantly kuria was asessing her friend for any reason (beside her being a non-morning person) as to why she wasnt getting at least a 'Hey' In response. Autumn's head shifted slightly as she fidgeted, trying to get warm in the frosty morning (Sorry Autumn But thats Not Going To Happen), and her amber eyes (Yes strange But in nursery she once got asked why they were that colour and she had responded with a mischevious glint in her strangely coloured eyes that they were that colour because she was a vampire and that had amused the nursery class no end and instantly ensured a place in the heart of everyone, but straying from the point.) became visible and by the way they were slightly out of focus, just ever so slightly so that if you werent looking carefully you wouldnt notice, she could tell that her friend was having another what she called her Dizzy Attacks and what her mother and father called a migraine. Kuria smirked glad she wasnt the only one pissy today and leant against the fence and started nattering about something that had happened last night happy in the knowledge Autumn was suffering greatly right now.

Aumtumn leant her back against the wall on the other side of the path they were situated at and listened to the various sounds of the area around her: the nattering of Kuria which had oddly stopped and the sound of Sukie and Tommy having and arguement suddenly she felt the wall slipping away from her and panicked... Well would have had she not slipped into unconciousness.

**-XxX-**

**Ally - So Second Chapter Done I'm Rather Proud Actually...**

**Ami - R&R If you Want But Untill Next Chapter...**

**Ally & Ami - Bii!**


	3. Ohh So Not Normal

**_AND WHO SAID I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ally - We Dont Own Naruto.**

**Ami - Ooooh Someones Not Happy Today...**

**Ally - We Also Dont own Any Songs We May Use In This Story.**

**Ami - O.O WAIT! Yooh Stole My Lines!!**

**Ally - He He x**

**-XxX-**

Kuria sat up rubbing her eyes as a yawn escaped her before something clicked. "HOLY SHIT I FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS IM SOOOO DEAD!" Then somethign else clicked. "Uhhh... I HATE Sand..." She rubbed sand off her arms "God I sound Like Autumn... Wait! When did I go to the beach? Wheres Autumn? Wheres the Sea if this Is the Beach?"

She groaned and pulled herself into a standing position as something processed in her mind. There were people here. People were staring at her. People had Sharp pointy possibly dangerous items in hand. Kuria knowing when she was out matched and being very sensible put her hands up in surender.

**-XxX-**

Aumtumn scowled as she looked around her surroundings before going back to searching through her school bag for something. She cursed and yanked her hand out her bag sucking on the finger she'd just cut on something shapr in her bag. She sighed pulling the finger from her mouth and after a moment of looking at it decided it would be fine and zipped her bag up before buckeling the flap on the front up and swinging it over her shoulder before standing up and walking to the edge of the slearing desperately thinking over everything her Mama taught her to do when she got lost.

"Hmm... Go to the car... Nope no cars... O.K what about talk to a policeman... BIG problem No people. ARGH! I want a police man seriousley!" Autumn stomped her foot and continued throught the tree's Listening to her ipod so loudly people could have heared it in Austrailia.

Suddenly one of her many fave songs came on so she decided to sing along to relieve some boredom:

"They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies on the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on your son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods  
Of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
My chemical romance Lyrics are found on  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Whoa yeah!

They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

All together now,  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me"

She laughed and scrolled through her ipod for another song while Katy perry's I kissed a girl continued playing. She suddenly froze as a feeling of not being alone come over her. She glanced to her right and saw a dlash of movement and decided that if someone was deliberately hiding it wasnt good so immediately took off running full pelt in some random direction.

**-XxX-**

Kuria looked around the room she was in before her eyes snapped to the person who had just slipped through the door. She had been here for the past hour for questioning and a long time before that in the hospital with people making sure she was healthy. She sighed leaning back in boredom. She had of course worked everything out being a Narutard that she is. She smirked slightly before going back to her ramblings._ I always thought being here would be more... well lets face it interesting. But obviousley i was wrong. Hmm... I hope Autumns O.K though she's probably at school sleeping through tutor right now though if the mans watch is right its probably around 3rd lesson._ She sighed and tuned back in to what the man was saying.

"...so due to a request from the hokage you are to be let go but you must go speak to her before you are given a guide."

Kurias eyebrows shot up. So she was going to be allowed to go free around village..._ Awesome!_

**-XxX-**

**Ally - R&R If Yooh Want, Un**

**Ami - Whats With the Un?**

**Ally - Shrugs**


	4. No Signal!

**_WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ally - Morning All How Yooh All Been?**

**Ami - We Hope Yooh Have Been Well But Now It's Time To Start The Chapter.**

**Ally - So Yeah...**

**Ami - We Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Songs We May Use In This Story.**

**-XxX-**

Autumn skidded to a halt after about an hour of non-stop running, and boy was she exhausted! She leant back against a tree before leaping away from it in fright as something in her back pocket vibrated. She calmed her heart rate down before fishing whatever was in her back pocket out. She looked at the mobile phone that she was holding in her hand. She wouyld have jumped around the clearing she was in for joy if something had not caught her attention.

Suddenly Autumn was finding it hard to breathe and before she could even begin to scream her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward to the ground unconcious.

**-XxX-**

"Oh My God!" Kuria ran into yet another weapon shop, although she wasnt allowed to buy any her guide allowed her to go in and look at them. Her guide sighed and smiled brightly and continued his exclamations of what a youthful soul she was.

Now all in all Kuria's a reasonable person but she was getting sick of the word 'Youth'.

She sighed and wandered out the shop following her guide to the training grounds where he said he was meeting up with Lee. She sighed again and pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear and leant on a tree watching the two men training before she heard some people behind her. She looked behind the tree and saw a man with long dark hair training with a girl who had chocolate brown hair up in two buns. She smiuled as she recognised them and immediately set to watching Hyuuga, Neji train while trying not to come over all fangirl like, It was Such a turn off.

**-XxX-**

Autumn sat leaning back against the tree head in between her knee's taking deep breaths trying to come to terms with the facts.

_Okay so lets see... Im Lost, Cold, Alone, Tired, Hungry, Lonely, bored, the list goes on. Urm.. I have no signal on my phone so cant ring anyone up for help not that they'ed be much use if i could it would be like: "Can you describe where you are?" Urr.. yea There's a tree and a tree and another tree OH! And look another effing TREE!_

She growled taking deep calming breaths before standing up and looking up towards the sky before heading off in the direction she had been running in.

**-XxX-**

**Ally - Oh How Exciting!**

**Ami - If Yooh Say So. Anyways R&R If Yooh Want See Yooh next Update Which Will Hopefully Be Soon!**

**Ally - Buh-Bye!**


	5. Kuria, Fangirl? Man With A tail?

**_WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ally - Hiya!**

**Ami - Hello Ppls.**

**Ally - We Still Dont Own Naruto But We're Working On It!**

**Ami - Idiot. We Dont Own Any Songs That May Be Used In This Story.**

**-XxX-**

Kuria laughed as she looked across the table at the hyperactive blonde, Naruto. Who was currently joking around for the entertainment of a seemingly upset pinkette. They turned to look at her as she suddenly stood up. _What if i'm not the only one bought here what if autumn was aswell and is currently lost, scared and alone somewhere... _Just then another team walked in whom she recognised easily, she let out a small fangirl squel before running up to Team 10 and upon sight of Shikamaru froze and just stood there staring at him with little hearts in her eyes, all thoughts about her friend gone... In facts thoughts gone all together.

Suddenly someone grabbed hold of her arm and she was being dragged from the Ramen stand and led towards the training grounds where her guide (Gai) was finishing off training with Lee.

**-XxX-**

Autumn sighed again and looked around the clearing she was in. To be perfectly honest she was sick to death of tree's and when she got out this damn forest if she never saw a tree again it would be too soon. She stomped her foot then froze mid-pout. In front of her stood a person, a freaky looking person, but a person non the less, and not being funny but even though he had done nothing but stand there he was slightly intimidating. If there was one thing Autumn hated, it was being intimidated. Suddenly she spun around in time to see another person in a matching outfit , which was some random straw hat and a absolutely gorgeous cloak that was black with red clouds on it. She blinked for a few times before shoving her thumb into her mouth and sucking on it nervousley ignoring all the warnings she had been given about sucking her thumb.

Suddenly, so fast she didnt know what had happened untill she was pinned up against the tree, one of the people threw shuriken at her effectively pinning her to said tree. Autumn noticed some things for the first time, 1) It looked like it was going to rain (Damn her school jacket doesnt have a hood) 2) The shorter of the two people had a... Uhhh... Tail? Said tail was coming towards her aswell, yeah think it's safe to say Autumn's not happy?

**-XxX-**

**Ally - Ohhh The Suspense!**

**Ami - Umhm Sure Whatever.**

**Ally - Anyway I hate To Do this But...**

**Ami - We Arent Going To Update Untill We Get At Least One Review Because With All The Homework We're Getting Lately...**

**Ally - It's Hard To Keep Up On Homework And Still Have Inspiration For This Possibly Fantabulous Story Left Over.**

**Ami - So We Want To Know Basically If there Our People Out There That Our Enjoying Our Story And Want It Continued.**

**Ally - So R&R People!!**

**Ally&Ami - Possibly Cya Later!**


	6. You might need a new head, New Outfit!

**_WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ally - Hiya. Grabs Bowl of Pop corn.**

**Ami - We Know We Said We Wouldnt Update Till We Had At Least One Review.**

**Ally - But We Were Dieing Of the Suspense So Anyway. **

**Ami - We Dont Own Naruto**

**Ally - We Dont Own Any Songs We May Use In This Story.**

**-XxX-**

Amber eyes stared unseeingly at the space in front of the young girl. Auburn hair fell over her face making her expression seem even darker than it actually was. The two man looked at each other and then back to the girl currently pinned to the tree. Suddenly her leg, that wasnt pinned to the tree as she was wearing a skirt, Swung up connecting rather harshly with the chin of the shorter of the two men.

Autumn watches with an expression of shock and amusement as the mans head flew off flying backwards and landing on the ground with a soft thud. She blinked as her mind processed this information during a rather stunned silence, during which the taller of the two men just stared at her in what she assumed (as she couldnt see his face) to be a curious way. Then after a full five minutes...

"OH MY GOD I DO NOT BELIEVE I JUST FUCKING DID THAT?! I JUST KICKED HIS HEAD OFF OH MY HOLY GOD OH MY GOD!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO DO THAT IT WAS JUST... I MEAN.. UHHHH SORRY! OH CHRIST!" Suddenly she was finding it hard to breathe, so she concentrated on taking a deep breath in then out. She felt something cold being pressed against her neck, while remembering to breathe she glanced down then promptly forgot again, the sharp metal object pressed harder drawing blood making Autumn feel slightly light headed, she snapped her head up making eye contact with the man in front of her and for the first time, she noted, he wasnt wearing that strange hat thing. A shadowy blue eye was all she saw before the darkness engulfed her.

**-XxX-Time Skip 1 Week-XxX-**

The shrill sound of an alarm bought Kuria out of her slumber. The dark haired girl sat up rubbing her eyes before shutting the alarm off and jumping out of bed. She had been in Konoha for one week and had been given her own small apartment. She wandered aimlessly around her room. _Tsunade said she would begin my training today considering I wanted to become a ninja of konoha and had the skill! This is so exciting I'm actually going to be a ninja! Not just any ninja Tsunades apprentice just like Sakura! Oh We Will have So Much Fun!_ Yes, her and Sakura had become great friend's over her time here along with Tenten.

She walked into the living room switching her radio on and then wandered through to the kitchen switching the kettle on. _I wonder if I'm being missed back home? _She sighed as the kettle clicked signalling that the water was boiled, she poured it into a cup then added sugar, milk, and a tea bag mixing it all together then took the tea bag out and wandered back to her room. She took a sip of her tea then put the cup on her bedside table. She wandered up to her wardrobe and opened it, looking at it's contents carefully, _I want to look smart yet atractive, but I also want to be able to move easily and confidently..._ She selected a light blue top and white trackie bottoms, grabbing these items plus essential underwear she wandered through to her bathroom and turned the shower on at a medium temperature and got in.

Five minutes later found Kuria dressed in her new outfit in front of a mirror straightening her hair and singing along to a song on her radio:

"...We dont have to go no where  
its not what i want  
baby its you  
Its not by what you got  
I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do  
Youll always keep it hot  
Its youu Its you  
Baby and the one is you  
Yaaa..."

She got up turning her straightners off and set to work on her make up, today she was going with subtle and shy blue's and light grays. She got up putting her make up bag and other neccesary accesories into her weapon bag along with her weapons, swinging the bag over her shoulder she turned off all appliances in the apartment and walked out locking the front door.

As she wandered down the path to the hokage tower she bagan to think back to all the homework she was missing out on and smiled victoriousley, over the fact that she didnt have homework and Autumn was probably drowning in it! Her victoriuos smile soon turned to one of contentment as she continued her journey in peace.

**-XxX-**

**Ami - So Let Us know What You Think Please.**

**Ally - Yeah And I Had Like three Assessments Today And One Was English And Just Gave Me The Urge To Write lol XD.**

**Ami&Ally - R&R Ja Ne!**


	7. One Boyfriend to Go

**_WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ally - Hiya Guys I Just Like realised Like Something Like, Yeah.**

**Ami - Whats With the... In fact Im Not Going To Even Ask.**

**Ally - Like Anyway! Italics Are Like, If Yooh Havnt Already Guessed, Thoughts, Yeah.**

**Ami - And The Normal Writing Is Bsically Normalness.**

**Ally - And Bold is Like Us!**

**Ami - We Do Not Own Naruto**

**Ally - And We Do Not Own Any Songs We May Or May Not Use.**

**Ami - Meep!**

**Ally - Like?**

**-XxX-Time Skip 1 Month-XxX-**

"Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YEAH!" Autumn blinked looking up at the blonde man in front of her, who was looking a little bit pissy. She shrugged,

"Oh shut up barbie doll I have as much right to speak as you do."

"Thats not speaking, un! Thats chanting some annoying thing... whats a barbie, un?" Autumn shrugged enjoying the torture he was going through not knowing what a barbie was.

Autumn got up and pulled her cloak around her before following a moody Deidarra down the hall and into Sasoris room wher he was working on a puppet or something, she didnt really care to be honest. She fell onto Sasoris bed snuggling into her cloak and hogging all the room so that Deidarra had to sit on the floor. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes wrapped tightly in her cloak... Okay so it wasnt her cloak per say, but she was cold and Sasori wasnt, and he offered!

She streched and yawned and as her vision was getting blurry she decided it was high time far a mid-morning nap, so with that thought in her little empty head she curled up into a little ball quite warm and comfy and settled down for a little nap.

**-XxX-**

Kuria sighed looking up at the sky from the bench where she was sat, waiting for Shikamaru. They were going out for dinner (again) she had to admit it was nice but she really ought to start cooking more rather than being lazy and insisting they go out for dinner/lunch/breakfast or whatever, she wouldnt always end up like this, waiting on a bench tracing star constalations while waiting for lazy ass shikamaru to get there.

Suddenly she felt a tap at her shoulder and she spun around coming face to face with the one and only Shikamaru Nara... WHO WAS 10 MINUTES LATE! She sighed and stood up tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek, he looked dissapointed that all he got was a kiss. Kuria looked at him for a moment then stated testily "You made me wait for 10 minutes you want more you better try damn hard!" Shikamaru sighed and wandered off mumbling something that sounded suspiciousley like 'Troublesome' Kuria shook her head but followed anyway.

**-XxX-Time Skip 5 Hours-XxX-**

Kuria rolled over right into the solid brick wall that was her boyfriend. She grunted in her sleep and her boyfriend moved...Just not in the way she had wanted him to. No he had rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, oh well she'll deal.

**-XxX-**

Autumn sighed in her sleep rolling over so she was teetering right on the edge of her bed, Deidarra in the bed next to her mumbled something under his breath as he slept, and Sasori just continued to work on one of his puppetts. All through the Akatsuki hideout it's members were either sleeping peacefully or just doing some random stuff... Yet they were doing it peacefully.

Autumn sighed and rolled over so that she would be on her stomach... Only thing is that she was right on the edge of her bed. A loud thud followed by a shreik was heared over the hideout shaking many from their slumber especially Deidarra who jumped about a foot in the air and landed on his butt on the floor. Sasori was by Autumns side helping her up again in seconds.

Deidarra sent her a dirty glare climbing back into his bed snuggling down again before sighing and going back to the land of nod while Autumn was tucked into bed by Sasori. Autumns watched Sasori work on his puppet for a moment before drifting off again.

**-XxX-**

**Ally - R&R**

**Ami - Umhm...**

**Ally - Dont Say It...**

**Ami - MEEP!**

**Ally - Sigh Laters I'm Outta here.**


	8. Oh My God! It's Yooh!

**_WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ally - Hiya People!**

**Ami - On With The Show: We Dont 0wn naruto Or Any Songs We may use.**

**-XxX-**

"One, two, Three, Four, I declare A Thumb War!" Autumn bit her bottom lip as she began her battle of not losing to Deidarra in another thumb war. Sasori glanced up to them from where he was hid in the bush below them (they were hid in a tree) and sighed. "Why did you teach him that annoying game, if you knew he was always going to win. And must you play it while we're on a mission?"

Autumn looked thoughtfull then immediately went back to her war as Deidarra almost caught her thumb. She continued playing as she explained to Sasori: "Well I didnt know he would be so good. And Yes, how else are we supposed to relieve the boredom?" in response Sasori sighed rolling his eyes and concentrating on the target who was setting up camp with some others from the team while others from the same team were off doing other stuff.

"One, two, three, four I won the thumb war." Sasori smirked, Deidarra smiled victoriously while Autumn groaned silently.

**-XxX-**

"Urgh... Sakura, could you control your boyfriend maybe?" Kuria groaned clutching her now aching head. Naruto had been giving a lecture as to why Ramen ruled for the last hour and a half and to be perfectly honest if she ever saw anything to do with ramen again she would lose it.

Sakura laughed slightly ruffling Narutos hair and suddenly glancing to her left, for the fith time that night, not that Kuria was counting just she had the same feeling that Sakura had. They were being watched.

**-XxX-**

Sasori looked down at the sleeping Autumn who had decided his lap was as good a place as any to take a nap. He sighed before glancing to his left where Deidarra was leant against a tree fiddling with Haruko. The team they were watching were moving, it looked like they were preparing for battle. he smirked before shaking Autumn awake and getting into Haruko.

**-XxX-**

Kuria stared at the girl in front of her who was staring right back at her while the others just stood watching curiousley. Autumn being Autumn decided that she didnt like this silence so decided to fix it,

"Oh My God Kuria! I have m issed you like sooooo much!" Soon Kuria and Autumn were hugging in the middle of the clearing screaming, laughing and sharing stories in a language that the others around them didnt understand.

**-XxX-**

**Ally - So They Meet.**

**Ami - What Happens From here?**

**Ally - I Dunno, I'm Making This up AsI Go Along.**

**Ami - Eye Twitching Typical. Anyway R&R Bye For Now!**


	9. Not A morning Person, Kuria's Mission

**_WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ami - yo!**

**Ally - hizaz!**

**Ami - We still dont own anything to do with Naruto or the songs we use?**

**Ally - yea Yooh guys got it Cos it Is A Bloody Bore Writing it All the Time.**

**-XxX-**

Autumn frowned pulling her school jacket tighter around her glancing at Kuria who was waffling on about something of no importance. She sighed letting her eyes slip shut as she continued walking behind the group of girls who she was supposed to go back with to their village.. Konoha it was called as far as she could remember.

She didnt know why she was going with them, all she knew was that one minute her and Kuria were talking and the next there was fighting and she was being dragged away. She shrugged opening her eyes then closing them again. They were stood in front of some huge wall and the Pink haired girl was talking to a bloke in front of the gates. Thats all she needed to know she sighed as they continued moving forward and through the gates.

**-XxX-Time Skip One Day-XxX-**

Kuria sighed wandering around her room getting ready. She had woken up late but just couldnt bring herself to hurry up, god Autumn had only been back for about a day, hardly that! And she was already rubbing off on her, if she would be offering Shikamaru serious competition. Speaking of Shikamaru... She smiled as he landed on her windowsill and let his legs dangle inside her room resting there calmly.

"Morning Shika-kun would you like some tea?" Shikamaru shook his head and smiled sleepily,

"Me, You, Mission, Hokage's office, Suna, Message, troublesome." Kuria laughed at the ending of his sentence and changed into her favourite outfit, after finishing up in the bathroom she did her make up quickly and left a note to Autumn, who was staying with her, on the coffee machine, because knowing Autumn she would go straight there.

**-XxX-**

Autumn groaned pulling the covers over her head effectively blocking out the sunlight that was burning through her window right onto her damn bed! Wait, since when did she sleep with her curtains open? She bolted upright in bed instantly alert and looking around the room she was in, then it clicked as she caught sight of a book that had slid onto the floor, she must have fallen asleep while she was reading and so hadnt been able to close the curtains.

Groaning she realised that now she was awake and had no chance of going back to sleep which meant she would have to get up and... work, oh the horror! She jumped out of bed and groaned walking out her room just as someone rather annoyingly knocked on the door. She grumbles but caught site of the note on the coffee machine and after glancing over it briefly stomped over to the door with a murderous aura around her, _This better be good! How dare they knock on this door at stupid O' clock in the bloody morning oh if it was just some kid come to sell cookies... lets just say they would be put in a world of pain by yours truely._

She swung the door open angrily letting it slam against the wall and glared fire coated daggers at the person on the doorstep (and boy did she look threatening, a young girl of 16 in a too big red shirt, black Pyjama trousers, auburn hair loose and messy with amber eyes glinting evilly out from under a similary messy auburn fringe). The next thing she knew was a yellow blur had pushed past her into the house followed by an angry pink one leaving a dark haired person who just gave her a small glance before walking through aswell leaving Autumn stood there in a state of shock.

_Do people not have manners here?!?!_ She grunted and shut the door stomping through to the kitchen where a blonde was being beaten up by the pink haired chick from yesterday and the dark haired kid just stood there watching. She narrowed her eyes glaring at the people in the kitchen.

!CRASH!

The silence that followed was deafening, everyone looked to see Autumn holding another glass like the one she had just dropped on the floor. She blinked and looked towards the three people that were openly staring at her now, she was the very beign of innoccence. She smiled at them charmingly.

"Well good morning but I just have one _very_ small question... WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She glared at all three of them though when the pink haired one started laughing the full force of Autumns glare weas sent towards her which silenced her immediately.

"I'm Sakura, and Kuria wasnt joking when she said you wasnt a morning person..." And she broke into giggles as Autumns glare intensified.

"Listen pinky, your right im not a morning person so here comes my next question, Why. Are. You. Here?!"

"Kuria asked us to keep an eye on you while she was on her mission so here we are" Autumn inwardly graoned. _They just Cant Stay! _Autumn put on a fake enthusiastic face,

"She did?? Really? Oh my God!! Well you know what?? Yooh can Justr Turn right around and leave." The further along in the sentence she got the darker her voice went from the excited one it was at the start. The three people looked at her and the blonde one decided to speak,

"We cant leave your our mission, BELIEVE IT!" Autumn growled and glared at the blonde one.

"Well handsome I'll believe it when I see some documents and who might you be... Wait! What do you mean 'Mission'?!" The dark haired one decided to speak now his voice decidedly annoyed.

"Listen we arent leaving untill the Hokage orders it so you may as well deal with it, kid." Autumn tensed. Nobody But nobody calls her 'Kid'!! She slowly turned to look at him eyes now a dark red colour narrowed and when she spoke her voice was like poisen.

"What. Did. You. call. me?" He looked away as if the conversation bored him and Autumn decided she had had enough of these idiots and stormed out the kitchen and into her room making sure to slam the door extra hard.

**-XxX-Time Skip 3 Hours-XxX-**

_I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is

Autumn groaned as a greeting into her phone,

_"Nice to See Your awake!"_

"Urnn go away Kuria im sleeping and blocking out the annoying idiots who you sent to babysit me."

_"Aww dont be a baby who knows what could happen to you while im gone? Hm.. anyway i suggested it be an S-class mission but the hokage said no."_ There was laughter on the other side of the phone... And though Autumn didnt have a clue about what Kuria was talkiing about she wasnt in the mood to talk to someone that was happy so promptly hung up going back to sleep.

Sakura poked her head around the door for the fith time in over the past three hours and Naruto poked his head around aswell whereas Sasuke just pushed through the door and shook the kid effectively waking her up.

Autumn grunted chucking a punch towards whatever was trying to wake her up only to have her fist caught and to be dragged out of the bed. She groaned opening her eyes and glaring at the person who was dragging her out the warm safety of her bed.

**-XxX-That Night On Kuria's Mission-XxX-**

Kuria laughed slightly as she looked over at Shikamaru who was ssat on the other side of the fire. "Have you read this?" She offered him said magasine and he took it reading it while a slight smile graced his features then, "We should get some rest we have to leave first thing in the morning, I'll take first watch." Kuria nodded and walked into the tent giving her Shika-kun a goodnight kiss.

Kuria didnt know how long she had been asleep, but as the tell tale sounds of fighting crept up under the tent flap she jumped up pulling a Kunai out her pack and exited the tent and saw Shikamru fighting with one ninja while another came up to attack her. She used her strength that she had learned from tsunade to knock him into a tree dazing him before slitting his neck and running over to watch Shikamaru deal with the other one.

**-XxX-Next morning With Kuria-XxX-**

Kuria yawned rubbing her eyes as she finished packing the tent up and swung it onto her back. "Hurry up Shika we gotta get going hun." Shikamaru nodded and jumped down from the tree he was sat in and picked up his pack. Kuria glanced around the area where they had camped last night for anything they may have missed and then followed Shikamaru as they headed towards Suna.

**-XxX-**

**Ally - yea this one chapter Took Me Like Forever To Write!**

**Ami - Only Because You Were So lazy!**

**Ally - Yeah And? **

**Ami - Anyway Cya For Now R&R!**


	10. OMG ITS ITACHI! Not

**_WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!_**

**Ami - yo!**

**Ally - hizaz!**

**Ami - Anyway Just in Case Yooh Dont Know We Dont Own Any Songs or Naruto People or Stuff Like that!**

**-XxX-**

As the two ninjas landed they walked to the gate of suna hand in hand, the gaurd gave Kuria a werid look but Kuria just glared back saying "First time seeing a boy and girl holding hands?" She couldnt believe it, they were in suna where what she liked to call the sand whore lived the pervert and gaara she sighed and got closer to Shikamaru who noticed she wanted to be close so whispered "Whats wrong with you?" She just smiled and went closer. They headed up to the Kazakages tower to have a meeting with the sand sibs.

**-XxX-**

Autumn groaned falling sideways on the sofa looking blankly at the wall in front of her. Suddenly her wonderful view of a snow white wall was blocked by Sasuke who was bent down to her level a bit to close for comfort. She sat up again getting off the sofa and standing over him giving him a look of annoyance... though to be honest she was more curious as to why he kept hanging around her. Its not like she was even leaving the apartment for christ sakes! He stood up staring her straight in the eye when an idea came to her. She smirked at him and ran off to her room locking the door so nobody could get in... That would ruin her fantabulous plan now wouldnt it?

Autumn pulled on a black shirt and a white skirt, with a black belt that has white studs on, she also had a white jacket on and some black and white sneakers as well as her Crucifix (A Cross: Symbol Of Christianity.) It was Onyx with gold edging and she wore it on a gold chain ALWAYS! She brushed her hair leaving it down and when she had washed and done her teeth she opened her bedroom window and jumped out landing on the ground below.

Autumn ran down some random streets and kept running untill she decided that she was far enough away from the apartment with it's trio of doom. She walked around examining her surroundings and decided this place werent half bad. She smiled brightly and started listening to her iPod while counting how much money she had. When she next looked up she was near the wall she had seen when coming into the village. She looked around curious as to how far she had walked and saw that it was in fact quite far... And she was ever so slightly lost... _NO! Autumn Shirogane is NEVER lost!!_ Ahem... Sorry she knew exactly where she was she was... _Near A tree?_ Yeah she was lost we all know that but lets just humour her for a while.

Autumn put her iPod away and sighed looking around her before walking towards where some people were... Fighting and being encouraged to by someone who apeared to be the teacher! "Ermm... Hi I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" She asked someone who had just apeared in front of her. The person spun around and smiled at her, "Sure your at Training ground 10 I'm Yamanka Ino whats your name?" Autumn blinked slowly then decided that she liked this Ino.

"Names Autumn and thanks I'm new to the town." Ino smiled,

"Ah.. So your lost?" Autumns eye twitched then she said in a eerily calm voice,

"No not at all i know exactly where I am why would you think I'm lost?" Ino shrugged then squeled in a high pitched voice (rendering our darling Autumn momentarily deaf) and ran past Autumn shouting at the top of her lungs something about Loving someone and that they were hers... Autumn made to leave but froze when a hand landed on her shoulder, she gulped and turned slowly to see the none to pleased face of Uchiha Sasuke. Autumn smiled sweetly then when he looked like he was about to start yelling at her a youtube video sent to her from Kuria made it's presence in her mind known and she instantly snatched up the information it offered using it in her plan to get away. "OH MY GOD IT'S ITACHI!" She pointed to a space behind Sasuke causing him to whip around so fast he must have got whiplash but Autumn didnt waste a second thinking about it, she spun around and took off in the opposite direction faster than she had ever ran in her life!

**-XxX-**

**Ally - lol That was interesting!**

**Ami - is it me or is Autumn familiar from somewhere...**

**Autumn - HEY! What do yooh lot have against me!!!**

**Ally - How did you get in here??**

**Sasuke - I showed her how.**

**Autumn - Yea So What Yooh got Against me??**

**Sasuke - Hn... ~Comforts Autumn by patting her head while nursi****ng a headache~**

**Naruto - Is this Story going Anywhere??**

**Kuria - of Course It is idiot! What i want to know is when will Sasuke and Autumn get Togather?**

**Sasuke And Autumn - O.O**

**Naruto - What They get Together?**

**Ally - Yeah...**

**Sakura - So When??**

**Ino - My Sasuke-Kun!**

**Ally - Where Are yooh All Coming From???!!!???**

**Ami - Oh I Know She Reminds Me of Yooh When yooh get Lost!**

** ~Awkward Silencde With A Few Crickets Chriping...~**

**Ally - .... Anyway R&R!**

**Everyone - BII!**


	11. Home Sweet Hell Hole

**Ally - Really Sorry About Not Updating Sooner For All Of the Lovely Peoples Who Are Reading this!**

**Ami - Well Heres An Idea! Why Dont Yooh Just Get On With It Then?**

**Ally - yea Wateva Grumps! We Donts Own Naffin!**

**Ami - Speak... Well Type Properly! Its 'Nothing' Got That? N O T H I N G, Nothing!!!**

**Ally - Uhuh...**

**Ami - By The Way, In This Chapter We May Only Use A Bit Of the Song But Unless We State Otherwise the Music Does Continue In The Story Even If We Dont Have All The Lyrics Down And As For Songs On After The Song Shown... Use Yoore Imagination :)**

**xXxTime Skip One... 'Lovely' Week...xXx**

After being gone for nearly a whole week Kuria was glad to be back. Long lie in's relaxation... She froze in her doorway tensed and wearing a face of pure astonishment. The whole reason for this was quite simply the fact of having just walked in the door she was stood in her hallway, apart from the blue, green and white design she had going on in her hallway it was unrecogniseable as her nice clean and neat hallway. It had vases smashed all over the place coats and shoes that had apparently been kicked off to stay where they landed and upturned chairs... WAIT! Chairs?? From Where? Kurias eyes narrowed as the shock wore off and only one thought processed in her mind: Kill.

**For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even if you justify  
Every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'...  
**

Kuria followed the music and slammed the door to her living room open and winced, it was as bad as the hallway... No it was worse, **_waaaaaay_** worse! Kuria dove on the nearest poor unfortunate soul attacking them angrily.

Autumn looked from under her arm and watched from her position of being laid on the sofa the cloud of dust that was emitting strange noises. "Kuria's Home." She stated dully and moved her head slightly so her eyes were once again covered by her arm. Sasuke grunted from where he was sat on the sofa trying to nap (lets just say his lap is currently being used by Autumn as a pillow and he aint happy about it neither XD). Sakura running in from the kitchen thinking it was Autumn getting into a fight with the boy's again but froze when she saw Autumn sat quite content on the sofa napping with Sasuke.

**xXxFive Hours Later Naruto's in Hospital While Sasuke Went Home Sakura StayedxXx **

"Kuria are you sure that your O.K?" Sakura asked for what must have been the 100th time, (Autumn and Kuria lost count after 68) Kuria nodded and went back to scrubbing the counter she was currently cleaning while wearing a white apron. Sakura sighed and sat on a chair in the newly clean and tidy kitchen. The moment Kuria had got rid of Naruto and Sasuke she had started cleaning and Autumn had conveniently disapeared, she wasnt worried Autumn was always like this wandering off she had this strange ability of disapearing and apearing where ever was convenient for her. So far Kuria had managed to clean the hallway, dining room, living room, and was working on the kitchen all this had been done with the help of Sakura who was now whining on about how Sasuke hadnt looked her way once this entire week!

"Sakura honey, why dont you try to get him, but coming in a different direction than Ino?" Kuria put her apron up on the hanger as she put away the last cleaning utensil, as far as she knew everywhere else was clean.

"Hm... I suppose but Kuria this is just... I think that the red head he bought back from sound could be a serious problem..." Sakura sighed picking up the cup of tea placed in front of her sadly. Kuria sat down and looked across the table at her friend thoughtfully. Suddenly the door banged open and Autumn ran into the room grabbing a cookie from the plate of them at the centre of the table and ran back out the room, a series of doors banging then silence alerted them that Autumn was out of ear shot.

"Strange kid that one. Anyway about your problem why dont you try giving him some space then possibly..."

"Give who some space and why??" A chipper voice chirped from behind the two girls, they both grimaced and turned to look at the one the only... Yeah you guessed it Autumn. They both looked at her one thought running through their minds: _When did she get here and why didnt either of us sense her presence?_ Autumn blinked then flashed a grin, "Ooh is it a boy? Come on tell me whooooo???"

"No, now leave Autumn or do something useful and start tea!" Kuria said knowing there was no chance in hell Autumn would do anyhting to do with cooking... In fact thinking about it, Autumn wouldnt be caught dead doing anything to help, she was spoiled brat and she planned to keep it that way. Autumn blinked then ran off as if being chased by the hounds of hell.

Sakura smiled then put down her now empty cup glancing out the window, "Yeah I guess I'll take your advice but I better go now it's getting dark." Kuria nodded and walked with Sakura to the door.

**xXx**

Autumn sat in her room watching as it became darker and listening to the sounds of dieing laughter and chatter from the streets. Despite what many people believe Autumn is actually a rather calm person but she finds it easier to be hyper in the presence of other people and be what they expect her to be. She sighed leaning back against the wall from where she was sat just beside the door leading into the living room and looking out the window but not taking anything in from what was happening outside. Somewhere in the house a door shut and she could hear Kuria move through to the kitchen and start on tea, Autumn smiled suddenly a bout of homesickness washing over her.

Walking through the house towards the kitchen Autumn's smile became genuine as she heard Kuria singing, she stood in the doorway watching Kuria cook and sing planning on ways to be... Well just annoying in someway, it always seemed to conquer the homesickness! Kuria stopped singing and turned to her frowning, "I hope your room's clean if not i want it cleaned tomorrow understood?" Autumn raised an eybrow then shrugged non-commitedly,

"Whatever Mum." Kuria's eyebrow twitched and Autumn turned tail and ran back to her room slamming the door shut and bouncing onto her bed lieing flat on her back laughing as she heard Kuria curse her in the kitchen.

**xXxHalf An Hour LaterxXx**

"Autumn tea dont make me come and drag you from your room by your hair 'cause I will!" Kuria put a the three plates on the neatly laid table just as she heard Shikamaru walk through the door. She turned from the table and opened her arms pulling him into an embrace.

**xXx**

Autmn rubbed her eyes sleepily then wandered out her room and walked through the living room trying to wake up properly. She pushed open the dining room door then froze eyes widening at the scene in front of her, Kuria and some bloke making out. She whirled around and walked back through the living and into her room locking the door behind her now wide awake... And Hungry.

**xXx**

**Ally - Well... Ehem...**

**Ami - ~Glares~**

**Ally - Awkward...**

**Ami - R&R.**


	12. Finally A Signal!

**Ally - Wow... Hasnt been An Hour And im Back To Updating.**

**Ami - Somethings Horribly Wrong.**

**Ally - Anyway Disclaimer: Same As Last Chapter, And the One Before that, And the Before That...**

**Ami - Yooh Get The Idea.**

**xXx**

Shikamaru pulled away from her and rested his head on her shoulder, "Dinner Smells Wonderful." Kuria smiled proudly and her and Shikamaru sat down to eat Autumn forgotton about completely.

**xXx**

Autumn wandered down the streets of the village wearing dark baggy jeans, black and white sneakers and a pink top with a black bench coat. She shoved her hands in her pocket and looked around her for a restaurant that sparked her interest. She smelled the air suddenly and veered off track and walked into a chinese takeout. She placed her order for sweet and sour chicken and went to lean against the wall waiting for her order.

**xXx**

Having finished their meal Kuria was in the kitchen washing up while Shikamaru lounged in the living room watching 'Eastenders'. Kuria put away the last dish and walked through to the living room sitting down on Shikamarus lap watching the T.V with him.

**xXx**

Autumn wandered back towards the apartment and threw what was left of her tea into a bin as she passed and opened up a can of 'Red Bull'. She took as sip then froze, she spun around and looked around then shrugged and continued home. _Gawd... Feels like I'm being followed probs 'cause it dark anyway better head back home before Kuria blows a gasket... Or I get attacked... Either reason works fine for me._ With that Autumn took off running back towards the apartment full pelt... Call her odd but she hated the feeling of being watched.

She burst throught the door and shut it locking it before walking through to the living room where the T.V was playing to itself. She shrugged and flopped onto the sofa and began watching 'Children In Need 2008' While drinking her 'Red Bull'. She soon got tired though and flicked the T.V off and walked into her room.

**xXxMidnightxXx**

"Yrrnnn Noo..." Autumn rolled over and smashed her head against the wall waking her up. She sat up with a yelp and threw a punch to the wall instantly yanking her now throbing hand back. She groaned looking around the dark room she pulled her covers off and walked up to the window closing the curtains leaving the room completely darkened now the light from the moon was gone. She climbed back into bed and curled up into a ball under the covers and pulled her mobile out her back Pyjama pocket and looking at the clock on it: 12.00am.

**xXxSometime next MorningxXx**

The next thing she knew was that there was a strange vibrating feeling in her hand pulling her back into the realms of the waking, she grunted opening her eyes only for them to nearly bugg out of her head she had one bar of signal, FINALLY! Oh... and about 50 missed calls and 35 texts. She scrolled through her missed calls list, they was mostly from her Mum, Dad and Kishy. She grunted and read through all her before something truely horrific happened, she ran out of battery and the phone turned off. She sat bolt up right about to start panicing but she caught site of her clock and gasped. It was currently 5am, and she was awake! She jumped out of bed suddenly feeling happy and light, like she could travel all over the world! She strode over to her window and puled the curtains open with a flourish and smiled as she opened the window, the sun was just rising and she opened her window letting a cool breeze in.

Autumn came skipping out her bathroom feeling clean and refreshed half an hour later, she was wearing a black floaty knee length skirt with white leggings and a white shirt her hair was loose and floating around her shoalders as she skipped around her room cleaning it up. By 7am her room was clean and cool and had a faint lavendar smeel from the lavenders she had in a vase on her desk her school books were put neatly into draws on the desk and her school bag slipped up the back against the wall. Autumn smiled one last time then walked out the room and into the kitchen, where unknown to her, the morning was about to take an interesting turn (Yes more interesting than her being up early AND cleaning her room willingly).

**xXx**

**Ally - Anyway Yooll Have to wait for next chapter to find out what happens!**

**Ami - So Be Prepared For A Long Wait.**

**Ally - R&R**

**Ami - Goodnight!**


	13. Gay Butt Bow Boy

**Ally - Im Practically Buzzing With Ideas... Ami Dis... Uhh Ami??**

**~Knock On Study door~**

**Ally - Er... Come In?**

**~In Walks... ITACHI! (Fangrls All Over The Green Scream And Run towards Ally's Place)~**

**Itachi - Ami Sent me to Inform You That She Cannot Make This Chapter As She Is Busy Writing Her Own Story.**

**Ally - Umm... Thanks Itachi-Kun... I Think.**

**Itachi - No problem I Must Get Back To Her's Now I'm Needed, As SHE Was Nice And Let Me in HER Story.**

**Ally - Er... Maybe in The Sequel, Aye?**

**Itachi - Hnf.**

**~Itachi leaves Slamming The Door.~**

**Ally - I Err... Dont Own Anything...**

**xXx**

Autumn skipped into the kitchen skirt floating around her knees and hair bouncing lightly, she smiled brightly as she reached into the fruit bowl picking out an apple. She spun around so she was sat at the table right across from the bloke who had been sucking faces with Kuria last night. She blinked at him as he just looked at her with a bored expression.

Autumn smiled deciding that it would be fun to be friends with him, "Morning and isnt it a fine one at that?"

The boy shrugged and just muttered something,

"I'm Autumn whats your name?" Okay not the best conversation she had ever but he _had_ to answer her this time!

He lifted his eyes from the table and made eye contact for the first time, "Nara Shikamaru, what do you want?" Autumn blinked smile never fading and thought about what she knew of these people, she was determined to be friends with this Nara kid! _Strange Name Nara... And I Thought my Middle Name Was Weird this poor Kid's First Name Is Nara!_ She took a bite from her apple and thought very hard then, "Le gasp! You could like teach me that stuff Kuria like talks about!!" Autumn said practically jumping up and down in her seat while the boy just watched looking slightly amused.

"Uhh Sure Come on then Troublesome Kid." Autumn clapped her hands giggling excitedly and jumped up following him through the door.

**xXxLunch Time With Kuria, Sakura And TentenxXx**

Kuria put her cup down and looked out the window of the little cafe the three girls were in and sighed as she listened to Tenten and Sakura talk about the 'Love of their lives'. Suddenly their chatter stopped and they all looked towards the door of the cafe where an ANBU member had just walked in seemingly looking for someone, he turned in their direction and walked towards them.

**xXxMidnight Village GatesxXx**

"Wow... You guys say I take forever to arrive." Kakashi stated from his position leaning against a tree while the group waited for the last two people to arrive. Suddenly Kuria appeared dragging a... Sleeping Autumn. Kuria dumped the sleeping kid on the floor effectively waking the poor soul up.

"Brat. Right lets go people!" With that Kuria turned on her heel and stalked through the gates pulling her ANBU mask on. Everyone else (minus Autumn) pulled their masks on and followed, Autumn following at the back half asleep.

After a few hours of travelling, but who was counting? No one thats who NO ONE! Erm... Anyway... A whizzing sound was heard by almost all the ninjas, keyword there, 'almost'. Autumn being half asleep didnt hear any thing but she sure as hell felt it as the sharp object pierced her arm... Her fave arm. She let out a meep of shock and instinctively bought her hand up yanking out the offending weapon and throwing it to the side and whapping her hand over the... Injury.

All the other ninjas upon hearing the sound had jumped out of the way and were now fighting with some other people on the forest floor. Autumn paled as she felt some warm, sticky liquid spreading over her hand. Suddenly the noises of the fight were all clearer to her and as she frantically searched for Kuria but found it increasingly difficult as she realised the masks were there for a reason. She stomped her foot and pouted, BIG mistake.

Suddenly there was a bloke in front of her smirking. Said bloke charged at her pulling out some sort of sword thing.

**xXxMeanwhile With KuriaxXx  
**

Kuria having jumped off her respective tree branch spun around blocking an attack of some red haired chick with glasses, said chick smirked upon recognising the headband Kuria was wearing rather conveniantly in plain view.

"Sasuke-kun will never come back with you he's... MINE forever and always!!" The woman smiled victoriousley Kuria just rolled her eyes from her new position behind the ranting woman, she sighed and knocked her unconcious before turning around and bitch slapping the person who had been making faces behind her back. The person went reeling backwards and fell down a usefully placed hole.

Suddenly a shreik of 'MUMEEEEEEEEEE DADEEEEEEEEEEEE KISHEEEEEEEEE ANYONE I LEFT OUT! ANY GOD WHO MIGHT BE LISTENING??!!??' Kuria just sighed and rolled her sleeves up before jumping of towards where the shreik had come from.

**xXxBack With AutumnxXx**

Running, Autumn decided was now her least fave thing to do. Who knew someone would be soo defensive over 'butt-bows'? Seriousley she only said it looked gay on him but apparently that was number one insult this month! As she continued to run through the forest dodging sharp, pointy, progectile being thrown at her she continued to pray for her life. She turned a sharp bend and... Slammed right into someone. She looked up at the person before hearing a shout of "You bitch your gunna pay for that I do not look gay!!" The person she had bumped into (A smexy redhead) and watched as he raised his hand and slowly but surely clenched it into a fist.

**xXx**

**Ally - Wow... Sasuke left... AGAIN!**

**Itachi - ~Slams Door Open~ Oh! I See How It Is! Yooh Include Some random Bloke But Not Me!!!**

**Ally - Er... Itachi I Thought yooh Left...**

**Itachi - Well i May As Well!! And I'll Go Somewhere I'm Wanted Since im obviousley not here!**

**Ally - Yooh Got that right Sunshine Yooh And Yoore Drama Moments Are Giving Me A Headache. And Anyway Gaara isnt Random So HA!**

**Itachi - ~Hair Flicks And Walks out Door Pouting.~**

**Ally - OH BY THE WAY ITACHI I THINK YOOH AND AUTUMN ARE HAVING THE MATEING CEREMONY TONIGHT IN AMI'S STORY!!**

**~A Squel of Delight Followed By Running Footsteps~**

**Ally - Wow I Hope I Was right... Err... R&R.**


	14. Mister Snake Sannin

**Ally - Yo!**

**Ami - ~Running Into the Room~ Oh yoore Awake About Time!**

**Ally - Whats up?**

**Ami - Itachi And Sasuke Are At it Again Around Mine!**

**Ally - Really? Wow I'll Come help Again Erm... I need Someone to Take Over...**

**Autumn - Oh Oh oh let Me!!**

**Ally - No...**

**Orochimaru - How About Meee?**

**Ally - Er.. No... Hey How yooh get In My Room?**

**Pein - I Shall Write this Chapter. ~Pushes Autumn Out of Swizzel Chair and gets to Writing Chapter.~**

**xXx**

Autumn continued running through the forest thoroughly pissed. Could she go one minute, just one measly minute without having to run for her life?!? Suddenly her head was yanked back by her hair. She winced slightly as her eyes connected for a breif second on a face that could give you nightmares, no joke she was already having them. But the they thrust her head forward, and not gently at that. Autumn reached forwards and grasped hold of a Kunai, which she promptly used to cut her hair. The moment it had sliced cleanly through her hair Autumn Took off running clutching the Kunai close to her chest like it was a lifeline.

As Autumn ran through the woods she heard the sounds of a battle and ran towards it her now short hair flying out behind her she was going that fast.

**xXx**

Kuria sliced a knife clean through her oppenent and watched as the others quickly finished their fights just in time for Autumn to come skidding into the clearing before taking off towards where the sound base was. Everyone looked at each other in confusion but followed anyway.

Kuria stormed through the door leading to where orochimaru was then screamed at the top of her lungs: "ALRIGHT SNAKY GIVE BACK THE LITTLE UCHIHA AND NOBODY GET HURT ALRIGHT?!?" Everyone blinked before Autumn realised something,

"Urr Kuria..." Kuria waved her away distractedly glaring at the shocked sannin,

"Not now Autumn Kuria Working." Autumn just sighed as Kuria got what she was trying

to tell her,

"He's not here is he?" The sannin shook his head laughing nervously with Kuria. "Oh well in tht case.. Uhhr This is awkward..." Everyone nodded and then lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So Your a snake sannin, hows that working out for you...?" Everyone turned towards Autumn slowly.

xXx

Ally - Uhhr... Well Done Pein Love.

Pein - ~beams proudly~ I try.

Itachi - Does Orochimaru la

laugh?

Ally And pein - ~Glaring At Itachi~ He. Does. Now.


	15. The Last Battle

**Ally - Yo!**

**Itachi - Same As Usual... She Dont Own Anything.**

**xXx**

Kuria stormed through yet another hallway dragging an increasingly whiney Autumn with her.

"Kuria just admit it we're lost." Kurias eye tiwtched slightly but she said nothing. The rest of the ANBU team just followed silently, yet laughing on the inside at Autumn's little one sided arguement with Kuria. Kuria soon snapped though and threw Autumn forwards and took off after the little girl whom was running for their life, leaving the ANBU team choking in the smoke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SANAKE!" Kuria skidded to a halt in front of the snake Autumn had... Errr informed her about. It was lets say large... Okay it Was HUGE!

"Yes nice observation Autumn..." Kuria realised the problem, "You are such a wimp Autumn!" Autumn only whimpered in response as the snake moved forward.

"Whaddawedo whaddawedo whaddawedo..." Kuria slapped Autumn up the head.

"We fight it obviously!" Kuria was all confidence... Untill she caught Autumns look of disbelief. "You are such a pessimist Autumn!"

"No I just know a lost battle when I see one!" Kuri rolled her eyes and charged forward fighting the snake. It was going well untill she realised she was having no effect and Autumn wasnt in the slightest bit aware of what day of the week it was never mind how to fight a giant snake.

Kuria drew away after about 5 minutes already near Chakra depletion and Autumn. Autumn was stood watching curiously sucking her thumb.

"Autumn what should we do? I mean I know your no genius but try to understan... Giant Snake + Us = Very Bad." Autumn blinked looking thoughtful then;

"We centre all our chakra in a ring around the snake the release all power we have in some form of an explosive, blowing the snake to smithereens." Kuria blinked looking shocked while Autumn just beamed proudly.

"That... Could work..." Autumn nodded and put her hands in a position she saw some random person do before blowing something up, while she was on her way here. Kuria saw this and blinked in shock before copying. The girls closed their eyes in concentration as the air around them whipped viciously in the distance they could hear their names being called but ignored them. Soon enough the girls pressed all their energy into the chakra made ring and a resounding boom was heard throughout the base.

**xXx**

**Ally - FINISHED! THE END THE END!**

**Ami - Their will be a sequel.**

**Itachi - And I WILL Be in It Right Ally-chan? ~Flashes Ally an irrisistable smirk~**

**Ally - ~Completely Under Spell~ Yeah Sure... I Love Yooh...**

**Itachi - ~Smirk Pulling Ally Onto Lap~ I Know Yooh Do.**

**Ami - Erm R&R ~Ignores the two shamelessly flirting teens.~**


End file.
